Emotions Uncovered
by t dot chick
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo. True love forever, right? Maybe so... but will they EVER admit how they feel? NOT your average LG fanfic... really! LG, please R&R! CAN YOU BELIEVE I UPDATED? MY LIZZIE FICS ARE MAKING THEIR COMEBACK! :-)
1. He doesn't know

** Story: Emotions Uncovered  
Chapter 1: He doesn't know...**  
  
A/N: Hey! I know that I should probably be updating 14 Hours instead of typing a whole new story, but I actually wrote this months ago. It's just been sitting around on my computer, so I thought I'd try posting it, just to see if it's at all interesting. If you have been reading 14 Hours since Day 1, you may remember that the beginning of this chapter was accidentally posted as the first chapter of 14 Hours. But hey, I was pretty new to ff.net back then!  
  
OK, so here's the story. Hope y'all like it!!!  
  
Chapter 1: He doesn't know...  
  
He doesn't know  
  
but he will.  
  
He doesn't know  
  
what the future holds  
  
but I do.  
  
He doesn't see  
  
what's meant to be  
  
but he will.  
  
I know.  
  
I know  
  
what's coming  
  
in his world  
  
and mine;  
  
to be hurled  
  
together  
  
by a great force of light...  
  
and love.  
  
I know what the future holds.  
  
I see what's meant to be.  
  
I see we're meant to be.  
  
But he doesn't know.  
  
He doesn't see me  
  
but he will.

................................................................................................................................................

Who did Lizzie write the poem about? It can't be me, thought Gordo. She'd never love me. She doesn't care about me.  
  
He didn't know... but she did.

................................................................................................................................................

As Lizzie walked to Miranda's front door, she heard something. She couldn't be sure what it was, but it drew her away from Miranda's house; it was simply enchanting. She followed the sound until she realized what it was: someone was blasting the ballad version of "What Dreams Are Made Of". When the short song ended, Lizzie heard it start again. Who has that cd? Lizzie wondered. Most of the people who live around here are adults. Why would they be playing Paolo and Isabella's album?  
  
Lizzie shuddered when she thought of Paolo. Memories of Rome flashed before her eyes: seeing Paolo for the very first time... riding the Vespa... running through the Tivoli Gardens, hand in hand... watching the fireworks...  
  
Singing together.  
  
Then...  
  
Gordo running up to her backstage at the awards show... Isabella telling her that Paolo was setting them up... crying.  
  
After that, all of her become happy ones again. Performing on stage, with millions of people cheering for her, was definitely a highlight of the trip.  
  
And then...  
  
The kiss.  
  
She'd spent hours trying to figure it out, and Lizzie still wasn't sure of what had possessed her to kiss Gordo on the rooftop of the hotel in Rome. She didn't have a crush on him - she didn't even think he was cute! - so it didn't make any sense at all. I guess these things just don't make sense sometimes, she thought to herself.  
  
But even if she wasn't sure why she'd kissed him, she did know one thing: she'd liked it. A lot.  
  
His lips conveyed such innocence and strength and wonder and love and-  
  
Wait. Love?  
  
Lizzie shook off the thought and continued to follow the sound of the music. This time, when the song ended, it changed to the dance version, the one that Lizzie had sung as a solo. She shivered, reminiscing about the bright lights and the feeling of two million eyes on her, and the memory made her grin.  
  
As the music grew closer, Lizzie broke into a run, eager to find out just where the sweet melody of summer's past was coming from. Hearing that song made her forget that it was February, forget that she had a book report due in 48 hours, forget that the summer break was still months away.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped. Lizzie knew she had found the right house. The music was definitely coming from #222 on Elmbrook Avenue. She hesitated, then slowly began to walk up the front steps of the house. I wonder who's inside, she thought, looking down the road.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," she murmured.  
  
She took a deep breath, turned towards the front door, and came face to face with...  
  
"Gordo?!" 


	2. Angel

A/N: Well, this is just another chapter that is sitting around in a notebook - I'm only typing it for the first time now. Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 2: Angel**  
  
**Gordo's POV**  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Lizzie, what're you doing here?"  
  
My heart skipped a beat when I saw Lizzie standing there. She always looked good, but today, she looked HOT. Her hair blew softly in the gentle breeze, and I wished I could feel it brush againt my cheek. I wished I could taste her strawberry lip balm on my lips, and I wish she would grab me and never let go. I wished for many things. But she'd never know.  
  
The setting sun hit her from behind, illuminating her as if she was an angel, dropped out of the heavens and into my arms. I loved her so deeply... But she'd never know.  
  
I could just tell her. But what would she say? What would she think of me? No, I couldn't tell her. It would be way too risky.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lizzie's voice. "Gordo? Gordo!"  
  
"Huh?" I snapped back to life. "Oh, hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to Miranda's and I heard the music," she replied. "It's not everyday I hear the song that made me a 'star'!" she added jokingly. She giggled a little bit, and her smile made me wanna scream out loud. A happy scream, of course. But I had to contain myself.  
  
"Sooo... what's_ your_ excuse?"  
  
"Oh, me?" I was suddenly tongue-tied. Why was this so hard? Would it be so bad for her to know what I was doing there? No! But for her to know_ who_ I was doing it with...  
  
"Uh, my second cousin just moved here," I replied. "Yeah, he and his family just came here from Kentucky. I was just helping them unpack."  
  
Wait! Why did I have to say that? She'd want to meet my relatives!  
  
"Oh, can I meet them?"  
  
Knew it.  
  
Lizzie started her way up the stairs, but I held out a hand to stop her. For a moment, I felt her pulse beating as my hand rested near her neck. Every single beat shook me to the bone.  
  
Quickly, I drew back my hand and scratched the back of my neck. "Uh, no, see, they have an infant who has asthma, so they don't like a lot of strangers coming in and... and breathing the air."  
  
**_WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE WAS THAT?!_** I went to smack my forehead, but I could not let Lizzie see what an idiot I was.  
  
And Lizzie seemed to buy my story. "Aww, that's_ sooo_ sad!" Lizzie exclaimed. Glimpsing the sadness in her eyes did something to me. It felt like the world had come to an end, and all I wanted to do was hold her tight and tell her that everything was going to be okay. I had to make her world okay again. Because the last thing I wanted was to see that girl in pain.  
  
I wanted to build a fantasy land where we could be free... from hate, from fear, from pain... and we could stay there, dancing together forever. But it was just a silly dream. A silly little dream that meant nothing. And even if she did love me back, it could never happen; the world will never be perfect.  
  
But I knew that if I could just hold her hand, just for one minute, it would seem pretty damn close.  
  
**Lizzie's POV**  
  
It took my a few seconds, but then I noticed it: Gordo didn't look sad at all! In fact, he looked sort of..._ nervous_. He stared off into space, fidgeting, as if he were trying to look away from me. Gordo never acts this weird I thought to myself. And that story really seemed like one of his A lies. I eyed him suspiciously for a second, then broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Ummmmm, do you wanna go to Miranda's with me?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhh, yeah, sure."  
  
We walked down the steps and left for Miranda's house. But I still had one more question.  
  
"So why were you playing 'What Dreams Are Made Of '?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," Gordo answered. "It's just... I don't know, it's a cool song."  
  
You don't like cool songs, remember? I thought.  
  
Then it hit me. Maybe Gordo didn't like the song because it was his kind of music. Maybe he liked it because when he heard it, he saw me.  
  
Singing.  
  
Or maybe he saw me on the roof  
  
in Rome  
  
kissing him.  
  
Huh?  
  
This is** SO** confusing. 


	3. Miranda's Anxiety

A/N: At long last, a new chapter! In case you haven't read the author's note in the new chapter of "14 Hours", I've been on vacation for the past two weeks. And before that, I had some busy times during the last few weeks of school (my dance recital, the school play, the symphonic band performance... I do a lot). Still, I really should have updated sooner. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this new chapter of "Emotions Uncovered"!!! -Julia  
  
Chapter 3: Miranda's Anxiety  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
In case you don't already know this about me, I can be a bit of a worrywart at times. Yes, I admit it. I am no longer the laid-back, fun-loving flower- child that I once was. Middle school tends to change people, and it definitely changed me.  
  
So now, there I was, this uptight 15-year-old, trying to figure out how I turned into this insane perfectionist, when it suddenly hit me that Lizzie STILL hadn't arrived at my house to watch "Green Valley". This was going to be the big episode where everyone finds out who Carla's baby's real father is. Lizzie had promised weeks ago that when that episode came on, she'd come over to my place and watch it. But now it was 3:55, only 5 minutes until the show started, and there was still no sign of my BFF.  
  
What does that do to an insanely uptight 15-year-old girl? Well, it wasn't pretty, that's for sure. When I started to totally freak out, it was so not my finest moment.  
  
Just when it looked like my brain was about to explode from anxiety... the doorbell rang. "Ugh," I sighed, collapsing onto the couch. "Mom, can you get the doorbell please?" I shouted.  
  
"Miranda, it's us!" came Lizzie's voice through the door.  
  
"OH!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and thrusting the door open.  
  
That's when I noticed the weirdest thing. GORDO WAS WITH LIZZIE. Huh? Not only does Gordo completely detest "Green Valley", but he hates ALL soap operas, and he hates them with a passion. So it did not make any sense at all that he was standing there, on my doorstep, beside Lizzie, and NOT looking like he was about to run away at top speed. He actually looked like he was gonna... come in!!!  
  
The only question was, WHY???  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I hoped that Miranda wouldn't be too mad about my bringing Gordo with me to her house. I felt like it would be weird to just leave him and go to Miranda's on my own when she was _our_ friend, not just _mine_. And the weird thing is, even though he absolutely loathed "Green Valley", he happily agreed to tag along. In fact, he seemed almost... _eager_. Now _that _was _so _not Gordo. But I shook off my confusion when we got to Miranda's. Now was the time to enjoy our show - not to get all weird about totally stupid, non-important stuff.

"Hey Miranda!" I said cheerily, walking into her living room. I knew that "Green Valley" was about to start, so I made a beeline for the couch.  
  
"Lizzie, where have you been?" said Miranda angrily. "'Green Valley' is gonna start in like, three seconds!"  
  
"Sorry, I just bumped into Gordo on the way over here that's all," I replied. "It's OK if Gordo watches with us, right?"  
  
"Um, yeah, sure. Totally." She turned to Gordo. "But I thought that you hated 'Green Valley.'"  
  
"Well, I've decided to give it a chance," Gordo replied. "Hey, how will I ever really know if it's actually bad unless I actually watch it once in awhile?"  
  
Miranda looked puzzled. "Riiiight. Whatever. Lizzie, turn on that TV, STAT!"  
  
"Way ahead of ya," I said, the remote already in my hand. I turned on the TV and put channel 7 faster than you can say...  
  
"Gordo?!" Miranda exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing?!"  
  
A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger! I know this chapter was super-short, but I'll update again tonight or tomorrow. I promise! -Julia


	4. Itchy

A/N: I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's the chappie!

........................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 4: Itchy  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Gordo!" Miranda exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing?!"  
  
I whipped my head around and saw Gordo wildly flailing his hands around his head. It took me a minute to realize that he was scratching. All his fingers were scratching different parts of his head, so far underneath his thick mop of curls that it looked like he had no fingertips. He was scratching as fast as he types - his fingers were going at 50 words per minute on his head. He kinda looked like a chimp with fleas (an image permanently plastered in my mind after one of Frado's many stays with us).  
  
"Um, Gordo, are you okay?" I asked with a "What the heck are you doing weirdo?" look on my face.  
  
"I don't know, I just... I can't stop... can't... stop... scratching. Very... very... very... itchy. Itching... not... stopping... ARGH!"  
  
Miranda and I exchanged a "look" before turning back to Gordo. And Miranda said out loud what I as thinking. "Gordo, do you like, have fleas or something?"  
  
By now, Gordo was standing up, he was so aggravated. And the scratching just wouldn't stop. "Miranda! Will you get with the program?" he shouted, still scratching away. "Humans don't get fleas!"  
  
"And you call yourself smart?" she replied. "Humans can get fleas, too. Especially if you're around dogs or cats. The animals can give it to you."  
  
"Yeah, well I haven't been around any animals lately, except for YOUR freakish little biting cousin," he retorted. "When is he going back to Mexico?"  
  
"SHUT UP GORDO!!!" exclaimed Miranda, jumping off of the couch. "MAYBE you got it from hanging around at Lizzie's so much! Ever thought of that?"  
  
"HEY!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Hello, Matt did just get that freakin ferret from Gammie McGuire," she reminded me. "Maybe IT gave Gordo fleas!"  
  
"Well MAYBE it did, MAYBE," I yelled, now jumping out of my seat, too. "But I'M the one who's always waking up at 3:00 am with the freakin ferret crawling on my face, and I don't have fleas!!! So why would GORDO have fleas and not ME??? Has he been sleeping in Matt's room now or something?"  
  
"WELL MAYBE THE FLEAS WENT TO GORDO INSTEAD OF YOU CUZ THEY'RE SCARED OF YOU, FLEA-SCARER!!!"  
  
"Guys, will you just SHUT UP???!!!" Gordo shrieked. I stopped myself from yelling that the freakin ferret wasn't even mine. Miranda and I both stopped in our tracks. We looked up at Gordo, who was now standing on the couch. He was still scratching as he angrily looked down at us. "You guys are making a scene! Seriously, people in the state of Louisiana can hear every word you're screaming right now! Will you just stop it? This is an emergency! I've got some sort of mutant rash or mosquito bite or something! I could have West Nile Virus right now, and neither of you would care because you're both too busy screaming! Will you both just shut up and help me?!"  
  
We were totally silenced, of course. We looked at each other, both exclaimed "I'M SORRY!!!", and threw our arms around each other. Gordo still stood there on the couch, scratching his head and rolling his eyes at our girlie hug. That's when Mrs. Sanchez walked into the room.  
  
"WHAT in heaven's name is going on here???!!!" she cried. Miranda and I, both laughing so hard that our eyes were teary, could barely muster a response.  
  
"Oh, I'm just standing here, watching some stupid soap opera with my friends, and I'm scratching my head till it bleeds for kicks. How are you, Mrs. Sanchez?"  
  
Mrs. Sanchez was speechless. "David Gordon, WHAT are you doing standing on the couch? And WHY are you scratching your head so much?"  
  
"I told you, it's fun," he replied nonchalantly. "All the other kids are doing it."  
  
Miranda and I would have gaped at Gordo, but we were still hysterical. "Excuse my Gordo, Mrs. Sanchez," I said, wiping tears off my face. "He's in a mood," I added, giggling.  
  
"Did you just say 'my Gordo'???!!!" Miranda exclaimed. I stopped laughing for a second, considering the idea. Then I burst into a fit, and we were both laughing so hard that we could barely stand, and Miranda had to use her mother for support, and I was leaning on the couch.  
  
"Girls, get a hold of yourselves!" Mrs. Sanchez exclaimed, suddenly looking rather worried. "Gordo's head is obviously very itchy. I think he might have head lice!!!"  
  
"EEEAHH!!!" I screamed, hurling myself off of the couch so hard that I fell onto the floor. I gaped at Mrs. Sanchez, then at Gordo, then back at Mrs. Sanchez. "Are you serious?" I squeaked. "Lice? Head lice? But isn't th-that f-for little k-k-kids?"  
  
"In most cases, yes, but head lice can spread from any head to any other head, no matter what age the people involved are."  
  
I looked over at Miranda, and we both exclaimed silent "Ewww!"s. But that probably wasn't helping Gordo.  
  
"Here, come Gordo, I'll check your head," said Mrs. Sanchez. "Don't worry, I've been through this with Miranda and Lizzie before. In my hands, your head will be louse-free in no time."  
  
Gordo could barely speak, but he did manage to mutter a quick, "Thanks, Mrs. Sanchez," before she took his hand and led him into the kitchen.  
  
When they were out of earshot, Miranda and I tuned to each other and let out a loud "Ewwwwwww!!!!!!!!!" before collapsing onto the floor, exhasuted. We stared up at the ceiling for a long, long time.  
  
I looked at my watch; it was already 15 minutes after our show had started. "Hmm, we're missing 'Green Valley'" I pointed out. 

"Right, well, wake me up in 15 minutes and see if I have the energy to get up then," Miranda replied sleepily.

"Sounds good to me," I replied, shutting my eyes.

"Oh yeah, and remind me to never have Gordo over while the show's on, kay?"

"Deal."


	5. Frothy Sweetness

A/N: MY LIZZIE FICS ARE MAKING A COMEBACK!!! Sorry but it's late, so I'll put a longer note in the next chappie of 14 Hours! Later homies! LOL I'm happy that I updated! :-)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gordo?"

'Where is he?' I thought. "Gordo?" Still no reply. Where was he?

"Gordo? Come here! Gordo? Where are you? Gordo, I need you!"

'This isn't working,' I thought hopelessly. A small whimper escaped my lips. I nearly cried out again, but warm breath down my neck told me I was not alone. I turned over and saw him lying there, contentedly staring at me. 

"Gordo," I sighed happily. "And where were you?"

"I was here the whole time, baby," he replied, kissing my forehead.

I giggled. "I could just stay here forever."

"Forever and ever," he said, challenging me.

"Oh yeah? Forever and ever and EVER."

"Forever times infinity."

"Forever times infinity plus..." I never finished, for he chose that moment to pull me viciously into a passionate kiss.

I was dumbfounded. Suddenly, reality came flooding back to me. And all the questions surfaced... like why was he lying in bed with me? And why was he kissing me that way?

"Lizzie? Lizzie, what's wrong...?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LIZZIE! My God woman, wake up!"

Miranda was standing above me, obviously frustrated. "Sheesh, holdup for like a minute," I replied groggily. As I came to, I found myself on her living room floor. It was already 6 o'clock.

"Ohmigosh, how did we sleep for that long? And wait... where's Gordo?"

"My mom finished checking his head. It's pretty bad. Head lice for sure. Dad ran out to buy lice shampoo. Looks like Gordo won't be going to school for awhile."

"Oh, that bites," I answered, unable to push myself off of the floor. "So um... any ideas who he may have gotten it from?"

"It could've been my cousin, for all I know. Guess we're all going to have to get our heads checked."

"Greeeeat." I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly. Miranda and I had lice in second grade, and it was _awful_. The itching, the gross lice shampoo, and the realization that there were bugs on your head. Ew.

"You know what this means?" Miranda said. "There have been bugs getting it on on his head."

"EWWWW!!!!!!!!! God Miranda, you're sick!"

"I know," she giggled devilishly. "I'm crrraaaaaaaaazy!"

More eye rolling. "So where is he?"

"In the kitchen. But we shouldn't really be around him. We could get lice, too."

It took a minute to register that I was not allowed to be near Gordo. 'Wait... I can't be near him? Wait... why does that bother me so much? Well he's one of my best friends, of course. But... huh?' This state of confusion made it hard to think straight.

"C'mon Lizzie, let's go get headchecks."

"Awesome." (Sarcasm, duh.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting on a stool in Miranda's kitchen, Gordo now in the upstairs bathroom getting his hair slathered with Nix. Miranda's head was already checked (and completely lice- and nit-free), and now she leaned against her counter, making Pepsi floats and gossiping.

"Here, the new Girl's Life," she said, handing me the latest issue of her favorite magazine. "There are some pretty cool quizzes in this one."

I flipped it open. "'Do You Like Him?' Now we need a magazine quiz to tell us if we like someone? And they say the world isn't being taken over by robots."

"Whatever, just read it."

"Ok. Number 1: When you see him in the hallway, you feel happy and excited. True or false?"

She looked at me expectantly. "What? You want _me_ to answer it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Fine." Mrs. Sanchez handed me a pen, and I circled an answer. "Ooooooh," cooed Mrs. Sanchez. "Juicy." Miranda hopped up and down a little.

"Number 2: He pops into your head at the weirdest moments, like during a conversation with your friends or a really hard math test." I circled my answer.

"Oooooh, very juicy," said Mrs. Sanchez. Miranda squealed.

"Number 3: You find that you can barely pry your eyes off of him when he walks away." Another circle, a small gasp from Mrs. Sanchez, a louder squeal from Miranda.

"Number 4: When your friends mention his name, you fell glad that you didn't have to bring him up." Another circle, a louder gasp, and even louder squeal.

"Number 5..." I decided not to say that one out loud. I circled and took a look at the results.

"It's unanimous," exclaimed Mrs. Sanchez. "She's in love!"

"You definitely have a crush! Try complimenting him the next time you see him. A little kindness will go a long way!" I looked up at Miranda, shook my head and tossed the zine onto the counter.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So who were you thinking of when you answered those questions?"

"Oh..." I realized that I had no clue who I'd been thinking of. "Oh, Ethan, duh." Miranda didn't seem totally satisfied. "Floats are ready." She handed me my bubbling glass of frothy sweetness, just as Mrs. Sanchez finally stopped picking at my hair. "You're lice- free and good to go."

"Sweet," I replied. "Thanks Mrs. Sanchez."

Though I was glad to have a bug-free head and delicious snack, I had to wonder... who had I been thinking of when I took that quiz?

A/N: We all know! LOL I'm ruining the mystery but who cares!


End file.
